project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Azai
Appearance Azai has caramel colored hair with a few strands of darker brown mixed in, her eyes are an icey blue, and she's lightly tanned. She has a scar on her left cheek resembling an 'x'. She can be found wearing an a-line white tank top and dark colored pants with three buckles on the outside of the thighs. Unlike other ninjas, she wears closed toed shoes with flat soles, resembling skater shoes. On her head, she wears one of her father's back up leaf headbands in a bandanna fashion. Around her neck, she wears her father's wedding band on a chain necklace he gave her along with a charm bracelet on her ankle with little bells on it (she tucks it into her socks to keep it from making noise on missions). Personality Azai is a laid back, blunt person that can easily be taken for a pervert. She likes to have fun with her friends and make people laugh. She can be seen hitting on various people she comes across. When on a mission, she's very quiet and thoughtful, doing her best to dissect the information and do her best to finish the job. When she's confronted with a surprise attack, she panics momentarily and it takes a few seconds for her to respond. If she's faced with an opponent that resembles her father, whether using a similar jutsu or physically looks alike, she'll freeze up and become nearly useless. When alone, she dwells on the past, but does her best not to. If she's depressed, she won't speak to anyone and keep to herself until she digs herself out of the hole. Backstory Azai was her father's favorite child, but she wasn't the first. She has an older brother by seven years, Yuusuke, she used to look up to. She hardly ever got along with her mother, but when the two got into fights, Azai's father, Fuyu, would take her side over his wife's. Therefore, making her brother her mother's favorite. Azai was raised in a semi-normal household, her father teaching her how to use their family's Kekkai Genkai simply named Rage. She was able to use her ability after her brother activated his, but wasn't acknowledged by her mother for her achievement, not that she minded. When she was ten, her parents were killed in a mission that her brother accompanied them on, making her place the blame for their deaths on him. He sold their family's property and Azai was forced to live with him and his girlfriend until she graduated from the academy and was able to support herself. Powers & Equipment -Main Element/Specialty:Water -Weapons:Kunai, Explosive Tag, Poison, and Shuriken. Kekkai Genkai When partially activated Azai's eyes will turn gold and her attacks become much more violent and animalistic, very much like a dragon. When fully activated, her legs are transformed below the knee to resemble a dragon's legs, talons and scales. Her arms are covered with scales up to her shoulders and her nails are turned black and claw-like. Her spine extends and morphs into a tail. In this form she can stand up to ten feet tall. Her strength greatly improves and she becomes a formidable enemy. The longest she can stay in this form is up to four minutes at a time while expending a large amount of chakra. Skill Level Points *Ninjutsu: 7/10 her Tai, this is one of her core stats. She depends on her ninjutsu more than anything in some aspects and trains it more often than not. *Taijutsu: 8/10 a 7/10, it is upped by a single point when she releases her KG. Because she relies on brute strength, she does extensively train in this as well. *Genjutsu: 2/10 to no interest. She can break out of low level genjutsus, but not much else. *Kyudo (Archery): 0/10 interest. Couldn't hit the broad side of the Konoha gate with a bow if she wanted to. *Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship): 0/10 interest unless knives count. *Fuinjutsu: 0/10 interest. Just paper to her. -Physical Level: Points *Offensive: 9/10 is more offensive than anything, planning to attack now and do little else until forced. *Defensive: 5/10 scales, in her KG form, are strong but not enough to fully defend her. She relies on her speed to keep from being hit. *Speed and Agility: 7/10 speed and more speed. She likes it fast and furious! *Endurance: 6/10 can take hits, but if up against a taijutsu master, she will be taken down in a matter of minutes, but not without a damn good fight. *Reflex: 3/10 as much as a cat being thrown into a pool. It just goes right back to offense and speed. A lot of damage in a short amount of time. Trivia Clone Technique: A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something. Shadow Clone Technique: Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Generic Sealing Technique: This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use. Manipulated Shuriken Techinique: With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite. Body Replacement Technique: With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Exploding tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations. Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave: The user spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of chakra used; when used with Kisame's enormous chakra, even a dry wasteland can become a small ocean. Afterwards, the excess water can be used for additional Water Release techniques. Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. Water Release: Water Encampment Wall: This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skilful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. Water Release: Water Fang Bullet: A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius, in conjunction with other techniques for distraction, confusion and so forth, this technique has an extensive array of applications. Ninja Art: Water Replacement: When the user is hit by an attack this technique will transform the user into water to avoid taking direct damage from any physical attacks. Unfortunately, this technique seems to require some time before the user can return to a solid form. Water Clone Technique: The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. Water Prison Technique: This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel as stated by Zabuza Momochi. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. Water Release: Water Dragon Whip: This jutsu creates an orb of water from which many sharp whips of water emerge that can be directed towards and impale a target or multiple targets. The whips can also change direction in mid-trajectory, bending to seek out the targets. Water Release: Water Drowning Technique: This technique gathers a large amount of water to form a large spiraling stream of water. It can be guided to strike a target in a number of angles. Overall Weaknesses #When using her Kekkai Genkai, Azai uses a lot of chakra. Unfortunately, she cannot sustain the form for very long before having to turn back. After turning back, she's far too exhausted to fight, therefore she only uses it when she absolutely has to. She prefers to stay in her partially activated form. #When she encounters people that resemble her father in either face or jutsu based jutsus, she freezes and becomes nearly useless. #She sometimes loses focus and can become easily injured or defeated.